Fishermen that fish frequently learn where the best fish habitats are and, as a result, catch many fish. The fisherman's catch must be cleaned before it can be eaten. When there are many fish to be cleaned, the fish cleaning task can be a long and laborious task. In many instances, the fish cleaning task is done outdoors and at dusk when insects are plentiful and quite annoying. Thus, it is desirable for the fisherman to be able to clean the fish as fast as possible and with a minimum of interruption. This desired result becomes complicated when it is desired to obtain from the fish body fish fillets. Care must be exercised by the fisherman in trimming the flesh away from the skeletal remains of the fish body. It is often times difficult to keep the knife blade on one lateral side of the spinal column of the fish body so that one side flank of flesh can be removed from the fish body without the knife blade cutting through the spinal column.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fish filleting device having structure for preventing the knife blade from engaging and cutting the spinal column of the fish body and ensuring the removal of a side flank of flesh from the fish body, leaving the skeletal remains of the fish body for disposal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fish filleting device that is easy to operate, easy to clean and maintain in operable condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fish filleting device which includes structure for facilitating the simultaneous removal of both side flanks of flesh of the fish body.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fish filleting device that is conveniently transportable by having all components provided in a pair of hinged containers which, when closed and locked, provide a convenient carrying case.